


We Can Fill in the Cracks

by Curvynpervy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Depression mention, M/M, and that is A CRIME, grantaire didn't go to prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvynpervy/pseuds/Curvynpervy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras discovers that Grantaire has never been to a high school dance, which makes the cogs in Enjolras's brain start turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Fill in the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a kink meme prompt but it was a long time ago and I can't find the original prompt or prompter.

“What do you mean you’ve never slow danced?” Enjolras looked at Grantaire with a kind of happy confusion, not something of genuine concern, but more of amused curiosity.

“Well, my only chances were high school dances, and there was no way in hell I was going to be seen supporting high school events.” Grantaire shrugged, resting his head on Enjolras’s shoulder.

With Enjolras’s arms wrapped around the dark haired man, there was no place either would have rather been than the warm bed they now resided in. These moments when they just laid together were the best ones, in Enjolras’s opinion. He loved the feeling of time melting away as it became just the two of them sharing each others warmth on the bed. He also discovered more about Grantaire than he would ever have in any other situation.

“Wait… You never went to a school dance?” Enjolras tried not to sound too surprised. He’d have expected Grantaire to go just for the hell of it. Even if he hadn’t been drinking in those days, he probably would have gone just to hang out with people and be friendly. That constant friendliness was the one thing Enjolras had always liked. Even if his boyfriend’s outgoing nature had let to debated that enraged him in the past, it also brought new friends to the cause, even back before they were dating.

Grantaire’s response to the question came from a small shrug and head shake.

“Not even Prom?” Enjolras raised an eyebrow, knowing the expression was lost on the man who wasn’t looking at him.

“I didn’t see the point of going to prom without a date. It just seemed a little odd to go stag.” His statement was concluded with nuzzling closer into Enjolras and letting out a haggard sigh from his memories. “I don’t particularly care to talk about it.”

Enjolras fell silent at this, but his mind still wandered. He thought about the Grantaire had addressed it. Something he doesn’t want to talk about. He knew that Grantaire’s high school life was not the brightest point in his life. His drinking had started then, for reasons that had taken him months to confess to Enjolras. It was due to the lack of people who wanted to be close friends with him. Sure, he would say hi anyone in the hall and if there were ever partners assigned for a project, anyone left out felt comfortable working with him. But he had no close friends. No one to share his secrets with. No one to comfort him when his dad died. And no one to notice when Grantaire fell into a downward spiral of depression that eventually lead to his drinking.

All of this was what Enjolras would take to the grave. He’d been supportive and seemed to delight in watching Grantaire climb out of his depression, even if he didn’t kick the drinking. Enjolras had allowed the man to keep on drinking for fear that losing it now might cause his depression to latch back onto him, but there was still hope in the leaders mind that one day Grantaire may be happy without the help of alcohol.

Until then, he let his boyfriend fall into a snoring sleep against him as he kept thinking. In the late hours of the night, he began making a plan that was finished by the time he fell inline with Grantaire as his eyes fluttered shut.

  
  
  
  


A week had passed since their talk, and while the entire thing had faded from Grantaire’s mind as nothing more than another insignificant detail that Enjolras new about him, Enjolras himself still remembered most of it.

Grantaire, returning home after a shift at the small shop he worked at outside of college, was bombarded by Combeferre and Courfeyrac at his door. Sometimes he wondered how it came to be that the three, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac, had managed to get apartment’s right next to each other. On days when they were there to help with Enjolras’s migraines he was grateful for their close proximity and chose not to question it.

Then there was days like this.

They grabbed him and pulled him into Courfeyrac’s apartment, muttering to each other once they’d locked themselves in. Courfeyrac quickly walked back into his bedroom and came back with a black covering on a hanger.

Grantaire, who had gone along with whatever it was they were doing because he had time to kill until Enjolras was supposed to get home from a volunteer thing he’d muttered about, stared at them as they doted over the contents of the hanger.

Courfeyrac put a hand on Grantaire’s shoulder and pushed him to the bathroom, shoving the hanger into his arms.

“Get changed.” Was all Grantaire was given before being left alone in the small bathroom with the obvious change of clothes and his thoughts. He put the hanger on the door and quickly unzipped the black protective covering, shaking his head when he found the contents.

A white suit with matching shoes and bowtie. He shook his head again, thinking of how ridiculous this was and wonder what on earth made his friends want him in a suit. He decided to just go with it and quickly changed.

After a few minutes of not quite understanding how a bowtie works, and finding that the suit fit him surprisingly well, he emerged from the makeshift changing area with his shirt unbuttoned and the tie hanging from his neck. Outside the door, Combeferre and Courfeyrac stood looking like two proud parents, and Grantaire amused himself with wondering who would be the mother and who would be the father.

Combeferre tsked at him and quickly set to work at fixing his collar. Combeferre would definitely be the mom, Grantaire thought to himself as he was given a perfectly tied bowtie.

Next, the two men wordlessly lead Grantaire back to his front door, with Courfeyrac assuring him that he would get his clothes back by tomorrow. They made him close his eyes before they opened the door and lead him into his own home.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by cheap streamers and balloons remaining partial to either the ceiling or floor with no inbetween. In the middle of it all stood Enjolras, with his hair pulled back to look almost like it was short, and in a suit that had colors reversed to Grantaire’s own. Enjolras’s face showed a nervous smile that only made Grantaire think he was even more adorable.

“I know it’s kind of rushed but I didn’t have a lot of time to put it all up.” Enjolras seemed to blurt the words. He jabbed a few books on the floor with his foot. “There also wasn’t time to clean up much.”

Grantaire moved closer with a stubbornly neutral expression, and in the pit of his stomach, Enjolras worried that this was all way too childish and a huge mistake.

“I just thought that since you didn’t get a fun Prom experience and it seemed to kind of upset you, I figured, I don’t know… I just thought maybe you’d want some good memories?” Enjolras’s usually carefully composed sentences failed him in this moment. Watching the man he loved look around at all his efforts pulled at him and made his mind a jumble of trying to grab excuses and justifications. Each one tumbled out of his mouth and until he was interrupted by Grantaire pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

The dark haired man wrapped his arms around Enjolras as they kissed, pulling them into a strongly gripped hug. Behind them the door to the apartment clicked shut and two giddy men walked back to their respective apartment’s with wide grins on their faces.

“Enjolras, it’s perfect. And wonderful. You’re wonderful.” Grantaire spoke with a soft voice, nearly silent tears coming into his eyes. With his arms still wrapped around Enjolras, he buried his head into the crook of the blond’s neck, letting some of those tears fall on the perfectly tailored jacket.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Enjolras put one hand gently into the dark curls near his chin and the other just below on his back, rubbing a soothing rhythm.

Grantaire lifted his head, his cheeks wet from smudging the tears against them. “No one does these kinds of things for me. This is just great, I love you, thank you so much.”

“You deserve it.” Enjolras smiled reassuringly, putting his arms lower on his boyfriend’s back. “You’re wonderful everyday, you deserve some kind of award for all of it.”

Grantaire planted another kiss on Enjolras’s lips, desperate to prove that this was making him happy.

When they pulled away from each other, a small smirk had found it’s way onto Grantaire’s face. “No music?”

Enjolras just chuckled and pressed a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket. Immediately the stereo system set up in their living room came to life with low, soft music that was set at a volume that the neighbors, other than Combeferre and Courfeyrac, wouldn’t mind.

From there they shifted slowly from foot to foot, as was the only way Grantaire knew how that wasn't a professionally choreographed dance. Enjolras let him take the lead, not wanting to go any faster than what was wanted. Eventually, Grantaire rested his head on Enjolras’s shoulder, an easy, warm smile on his lips as they circled in the small space.

They drifted  from wall to wall, stepping on a book or knocking a pile of them over, leaving the two laughing at their own clumsiness. The faux-Prom was ended when Enjolras tripped on a rather large and rather slick book and couldn’t regain his footing. They both came tumbling down on top of each other and ending in a mess of limbs and laughing.

“Thank you.” Grantaire smiled bashfully, coming down from his laughter and pressing another kiss on Enjolras’s cheek. “This is all I could have hoped for in a Prom.”

Enjolras smiled back and gave Grantaire a tight squeeze, feeling pretty damn satisfied with his work.


End file.
